The Rainbow Uncolored
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: Kini hatiku hanya berisi kegelapan. Tak ada lagi yang berwarna di hatiku. Bahkan pelangi itu tak berwarna lagi setelah ia pergi. One-shot! Mind to R&R?


_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

**Ini adalah coretan lama yang udah menuhi lama di pikiran Hana. Terinspirasi dari puisi lama yang berjudul **_**Pelangi Tak Berwarna **_**dan **_**The Rainbow Uncolored**_**. Yang mau baca puisi Hana lihat blog Hana ****_ne?_**_**OK, I can't say anything else. So, let's read!**_

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

Aku mengenggam tanganya erat sambil berlari menerjang hujan yang kian deras. Kutarik tanganya supaya ia tak tertinggal. Kini hujan tengah menguyur kota Tokyo dengan deras. Aku melihat sebuah gazebo yang berada di dekat kami. Segera aku menariknya berteduh disana.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku melihatnya khawatir. Ia mendongak menatapku. Dia tersenyum manis. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Tubuhnya basah karena kehujanan. Aku segera melepas jaket yang kupakai dan memakaikanya jaketku padanya. Ia menatapku tak yakin. Mungkin, ia takut aku akan kedinginan.

"Tak perlu khawatirkan aku," ucapku. Ia tersenyum tipis. Dieratkanya genggamanya pada jaketku. Hujan kian deras menguyur Tokyo. Sesekali, kilatan petir menyambar. Suasana cukup mencekam sore ini. Aku menggosokan kedua tanganku. Berusaha untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan. Ya, kuakui memang aku kedinginan. Tapi, aku tak mau jika dia mengetahuinya. Aku harus menjadi orang yang kuat. Karena aku harus menjaganya.

Hujan kian mereda. Kini tinggal geremis yang menghiasi. Secercah sinar matahari terlihat. Aku berjalan mendekat ke pintu masuk gazebo. Kutengok ke arah langit. Aku tersenyum ringan melihat apa yang aku lihat. Segera aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang duduk.

"Hei! Kau tau pelangi?" tanyaku seraya duduk di sampingnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Tidak. Aku tak tau. Memangnya itu apa?"

Aku tersenyum ringan dan berdiri. Aku menarik tanganya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Ia hanya menurut dan tersenyum ringan. Sesampainya di pintu masuk gazebo. Aku menarik tanganya dan menunjukan tanganya ke arah langit yang masih geremis. Kubuat lengkungan dengan tanganya di udara.

"A—Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Seperti itulah pelangi," ucapku.

"A—Aku tak mengerti. Bisa kau jelaskan yang lebih mudah?" pintanya.

"Pelangi itu adalah sebuah anugrah dari Tuhan. Pelangi muncul setelah hujan yang deras reda. Pelangi adalah lengkungan yang berada di langit tediri dari 7 warna," jelasku menurut pemikiranku. Mungkin saja, pemikiran orang lain berbeda denganku. Tapi, _well_ ini pikiranku.

"Oh," kalimat sederhana itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya ditolehkan untuk menatapku. Iris manik _emerald _yang terlihat kosong itu menatap iris _sapphier_ku.

"Jika aku sudah bisa melihat. Kau mau menemaniku melihat pelangi bukan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," jawabku yakin.

"Janji?" ia mendekatkan jari kelingkingnya padaku. Aku tersenyum ringan. Segera aku mengaitkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingkingnya. "Janji."

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**The Rainbow Uncolored**

**Warning : Aneh, GaJe, Sulit Dipahami, Deskripsi memusingkan, AU, OOC, OC, Bloddy Scene, Typo & Miss Typo bertebaran, De Es Be**

* * *

_**Dulu, kukatakan padamu jika pelangi berwarna  
Tapi, kini tidak**_

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku membuka mataku dengan malas. Aku membalik tubuhku, menatap dinding kamarku yang berwarna putih polos. Aku menatapnya kosong. Segera kuarahkan tanganku menyentuh dadaku bagian kanan. Sakit. Disini rasanya sakit. Aku segera berusaha duduk. Setelah itu, aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini!" jeritku membahana di kamarku. Aku mengacak rambutku kasar. Membuat surai _blonde_ku menjadi acak-acakan. Aku segera melempar bantalku dengan kasar. **BUK!—**bantal itu menabrak dinding dan jatuh.

"Kenapa setiap hari aku selalu bermimpi itu!" jeritku. Aku memandang ke arah bawah. Melihat lantai kayu yang terlapisi oleh karpet berwarna putih. Aku menangis dalam diam. _'Kenapa Kami-sama? Kenapa kau memisahkan kami?' _batinku sambil menyeka air mata.

.

* * *

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _ham _berwarna putih dan celana _jeans _hitam. Aku berjalan mendekati cermin. Menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku memiringkan wajahku. Segera kuambil sisir dan menyisir rambut _blonde_ku.

**KRIET—**pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Kazusa masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia membawa nampan berisikan sebuah mangkuk putih yang aku yakini berisikan sup atau bubur, itu terlihat dari kepulan uap panas yang mengepul di atas mangkuk itu dan segelas air putih. Kazusa meletakan nampan itu di atas nakas samping mejaku.

"Makanlah Kazu-_nii _kau sering tak sarapan akhir-akhir ini," ucap Kazusa sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekatiku dan mengamatiku lebih dekat. Dimiringkan kepalanya menatapku. Ia merasa heran. Aku yakin itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai baju berwarna hitam atau putih? Carilah baju yang berwarna! Pakaian berwarna, mungkin salah satu warna yang ada di pelangi," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Sesaat aku menatap Kazusa kosong. Segera aku menarik napas panjang. Kazusa menatapku dengan sedikit kaget.

"Dulu aku pernah mengatakannya padanya jika pelangi berwarna. Itu dulu sekali. Tapi sekarang? Pelangi itu tak lagi sama dengan dulu," ucapku.

* * *

_**Pelangi telah tak berwarna lagi bagiku  
Karena kau kini telah meninggalkanku**_

* * *

Kazusa menyergit menatapku awal-awalnya. Perlahan ia mulai bisa mengerti. Ia menarik napas panjang perlahan-lahan. Kazusa menepuk bahuku. Iris _blue ocean _itu menatapku penuh iba.

"Pelangi memang sudah tak berwarna lagi bagimu Kazu-_nii_. Aku mengerti bahwa kau merasa kehilangan. Tapi, Kazu-_nii _ini sudah 1 tahun. Aku juga menyayangi Karin-_nee_. Tapi, bisa kan kau kembali seperti dulu? Kau harus mencoba perpaling darinya," ucap Kazusa.

"Kau tak mengerti Kazusa!" seruku.

"Aku mengerti Kazu-_nii_. Aku juga sayang pada Karin-_nee_!" jelas Kazusa. Aku menatap Kazusa datar. Segera aku meraih mantelku yang berwarna hitam. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar. Kazusa berlari ke arahku. Ia menyentuh bahuku. Segera kutepis tangan itu kasar.

"Jangan kau sentuh aku Kazusa! Kau tak mengerti aku! Kau tak mengerti tentang hubunganku dan Karin! Kau tak mengerti apa-apa!" seruku.

**BRAK!**—kupanting pintu kamarku. Aku tak memperdulikan Kazusa yang masih di kamarku. Aku benci. Aku benci dengan hidupku. Rasanya hidupku ini tragis. Aku berlari gontai keluar rumah. Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang menyuruhku berpaling dari Karin? Mereka tak mengerti. Mereka tak mengerti perasaanku pada Karin.

Mereka tak mengerti, rasanya luka hatiku. _'Baka!' _umpatku. Aku mendengus. Melewati jalanan masih masih sedikit terpenuhi salju. Musim semi akan datang. Tapi, suhu udara di Tokyo masih kurasa dingin. Aku menggosokan keua tanganku, mencoba mencari kehangatan. Aku terdiam sejenak. Menatap mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang berada tepat di depan taman. Aku berjalan mendekati mesin penjual minuman itu. Sejenak, memoriku berputar mengingat masa lalu.

.

* * *

.

"Kazune?" panggil suara khas di belakangku. Aku menoleh, menatap Karin yang sedang mengenggam tanganku. Iris mata _emerald _yang terlihat kosong itu berusaha mencariku.

"_Nani?_" tanyaku pelan.

"A—Aku ingin minum Kazune," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum. Segera aku menoleh ke segala penjuru arah—berusaha mencari mesin penjual minuman. Aku tersenyum menemukan apa yang kucari. Segera kutarik tangan Karin dengan lembut menuju mesin itu. Mesin yang letaknya persis tepat berada di seberang jalanan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi kami untuk sampai di depan mesin itu. Aku segera mengambil uang koin.

"Kazune," panggil Karin seraya menarik ujung jaketku. Iris _sapphier_ku kuarahkan untuk menatap Karin. Aku tersenyum pelan.

"_Ne_?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"A—Aku ingin mencoba membelinya sendiri," ucapnya perlahan. Aku tersenyum lembut. Segera aku menarik tubuh mungil itu supaya lebih dekat denganku.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku.

"Ng... Kurasa teh itu bagus," jawabnya. Aku tersenyum. Kutarik tangan itu agar mengikuti gerakan tanganku. Kugerakan tangannya untuk memasukan koin ke dalam mesin. **KLETEK**—koin itu sudah masuk. Segera kutuntun tangan Karin untuk memencet tombol yang bertuliskan '_TEA' _. **GLUNDANG**—teh kalengan segera meluncur turun. Aku segera berjongkok dan mengambil teh itu.

"Ini," aku menyodorkan teh kalengan itu pada Karin. Karin tersenyum. Ia menerimanya teh kalengan itu dengan tangannya.

"_Arigatou _Kazune."

* * *

_**Kukatakan pelangi memiliki 7 warna  
Tapi, kini hanya memiliki 1 warna  
Hitam—sama halnya denganku  
Karena, kini kau meninggalkanku**_

* * *

Segera aku mengambil kopi kalengan yang tadi kubeli di mesin penjual minum. Aku membuka minuman itu dan meminumnya. Uap putih tipis sedikti mengepul dari dalam kaleng berisi kopi karena kopi itu hangat. Aku berjalan menuju taman sambil meminum kopi itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghabiskan kopi kalengan itu.

Aku mendongak menatap langit. Menatap goresan dengan 7 warna di langit. Aku meremas kaleng yang berisi kopi hangat di genggaman tanganku. **KRETAK**—bunyi kaleng yang perlahan-lahan tak berbentuk itu. Aku segera melempar kaleng itu ke tempat sampah.

"Pelangi," bisikku pelan. Aku mendongak menatap pelangi di langit. Mataku berair melihatnya. **DEG!**—jantungku berasa seperti di tikam. Sakit. Jantungku ini terasa sangat sakit. Aku menghapus air mataku kasar. Aku menatap pelangi, walau pandanganku sedikit mengambur dengan air mata yang nyaris menetes.

"_Gomene _Karin," ucapku. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Aku teringat dengan janjiku untuk melihat pelangi bersama Karin. Bodoh! Kau bodoh Kazune! Aku menjambak surai _blonde_ku. Lagi-lagi aku mendongak, menatap langit biru dengan goresan warna disana. Aku menatapnya dengan senyum miris. Lengkungan cantik yang berada disana tak berwarna, tak memiliki 7 warna yang mengagumkan. Warna cantik itu kini pudar. Bergantikan dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi pelangi di mataku.

Bodoh! Semua orang pasti mengatakanku bodoh! Memang aku bodoh, mengatakan pelangi hanya berwarna hitam. Tapi, itu tak salah bukan? Pelangi itu memang hitam di mataku. Karena aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Pelangi itu berwarna hitam, sama halnya denganku. Karena kini, Karin telah meninggalkanku sendiri. Meninggalkan perasaanku di dunia ini. Sakit. Rasanya sakit saat aku mengingatnya. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Memori itu kembali berputar di kepalaku.

.

* * *

.

**TIIN! TIIN! TIIN!**—**BRAK!—**suara yang terdengar sangat cepat di telingaku. Aku menatap kejadian di depan mataku tak percaya. Ke—Kejadian itu sangat cepat. Tidak! Terlalu sangat cepat malah! Aku segera melepas buket bunga yang kupegang. Segera aku berlari ke arah Karin.

Kudekap tubuh mungil yang kini berlumuran darah itu. Aku menatapnya nanar. _'Kenapa?' _batinku. Kutepuk pipi Karin dengan tanganku. Pelipisnya mengalirkan darah yang banyak. Aku menguncangkan tubuhnya perlahan. Karin membuka matanya perlahan. Napasnya terdengar pelan—sangat pelan. Digerakan tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Pipiku segera berlumuran darah karena dara di tangan Karin. Karin tersenyum kecil. Ditarikanya pipiku supaya mendekat padanya.

**CHU**—ciuman Karin yang hanya terjadi dalam waktu sebentar. Tidak sangat sebentar. Ciuman itu membuatku kaget. Aku menatap Karin sambil menahan tangis. Karin mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Ma—Ma—Maafkan a—aku Ka—Kazune," ucapnya terbata. Iris _sapphier_ku membulat. Segera iris _emerald_nya yang menatapku kosong itu terpejam perlahan. Tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku itu mulai melemas dan jatuh. Deru napasnya perlahan tak terasa. Aku menangis. Menjerit mengelu-ngelukan namanya.

"KARIN!" seruku. Kudekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukanku. Aku berusaha berpikir jika kejadian hari ini adalah mimpi burukku. Akun memejamkan mataku. Berusaha untuk terbangun. Nihil. Aku tak terbangun. Ini nyata. Sangat nyata. Kejadian ini bukan permainan.

"KARIN!" jeritku sambil menatapnya dengan bulir air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

* * *

_**Aku menatap pelangi di langit hampa  
Tak ada lagi goresan warna cantik disana**_

_**Tak ada lagi yang berwarna dihatiku  
Hanya gelap yang mengisi ruangku**_

* * *

Aku menghapus air mataku kasar. Aku tertawa hampa sesaat. Bodoh! Kau bodoh Kazune. Aku menjambak rambut _blonde_ku kasar. Beberapa helai rambutku segera rontok karena ulahku. Aku menarik napas panjang. Segera aku menatap langit hampa. Goresan yang berupa lengkungan itu kini hilang. Aku tertawa hampa. Goresan itu menurutku tak pernah ada.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Segera berjalan menelusuri lekuk taman. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menatap jalanan kosong. Aku pernah berencana untuk bunuh diri. Tapi, aku mengingat ucapan Karin. "_Bunuh diri itu tindakan bodoh. Mereka yang bunuh diri berarti tak dapat bersyukur dengan nikmat Tuhan. Hidup ini adalah nikmat, walaupun kau memiliki banyak kekurangan dan masalah."_

Ucapan itu selalu terngiang di kepalaku jika aku berencana untuk melompat dari gedung paling atas, mencoba gantung diri, dan memutus urat nadiku. Aku mengingat ucapan itu. Aku tersenyum hampa. _'Berarti aku juga orang yang bodoh kan Karin?' _batinku. Aku berjalan menelusuri lekuk taman dengan gontai.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Kutatap jalanan yang tersusun dari batu-batu berbentuk bulat dengan datar. Semua yang kini di hatiku tak ada yang berwarna. Hal yang membuatku berwarna hanya Karin. Tahun terakhir yang berwarna hanya tahun lalu. Tahun kini sudah tak berwarna lagi. Kini, hatiku hanya berisi kegelapan. Kegelapan hati karena kesepian, kerinduan, dan rasa bersalah. Aku kesepian karena tak ada Karin. Aku merasa rindu karena Karin tak disini lagi. Dan aku merasa bersalah karena tak dapat menepati janjiku pada Karin untuk melihat pelangi.

Aku menatap arah sekitarku. Iris _shappier_ku membulat. Melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari mengejar bola di tengah jalan. Ingatan tentang kecelakaan Karin berputar di otakku. Aku segera berlari menolong anak itu.

"Aku tak ingin melihat kecelakaan seperti itu lagi!"

* * *

_**Pelangi selalu membuatku menangis, kau tau?  
Pelangi selalu membuatku mengingatmu**_

* * *

Dengan sigap, kutarik tubuh anak itu ke tepian jalan. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut _brunette _menatapku dengan iris mata _sapphier _nya. Ia tersenyum sejenak padaku. Seorang ibu-ibu berlari ke arahnya. Segera ia mendekap tubuh mungil anak itu.

"_Arigatou_," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Cukup. Cukup sekali aku melihat kejadian itu. Aku tak ingin melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian itu tragis. Sangat tragis malah. Aku mendongak menatap langit. Menatap lengkungan goresan yang berwarna hitam bagiku di langit. Sebutir air mata lolos dari iris _sapphier_ku. Aku mengusap air mataku kasar. _'Pelangi selalu membuatku menanggis kau tahu Karin?' _batinku.

* * *

_**Aku sulit melupakanmu karena pelangi  
Bagiku, kau adalah hal indah seperti pelangi**_

* * *

'_Karin, kau tahu? Aku sulit melupakanmu karena pelangi,_' batinku menatap pelangi hampa. Aku menatap pelangi kosong. Pelangi itu memang indah dulu bagiku, tapi kini hal yang terindah sama halnya seperti pelangi dulu hanya Karin. Aku menarik napas panjang, berusaha menabahkan diriku.

Ibu-ibu itu menoleh ke arahku. Ia tersenyum sesaat padaku. Senyum itu perlahan memudar. Segera gurat kecemasan terlihat di mimik wajah ibu itu. "AWAS!" serunya.

Aku menoleh ke arah seberang sana, menatap ibu itu sejenak. Ia menunjuk ke arah di belakangku. Lalu aku menoleh melihat sebuah mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahku. Aku segera menyadari tempatku berdiri. Aku masih berada di tengah jalan. **BRAK!**—mobil itu menabrakku. Aku terpental jauh dan terkapar tak berdaya di seberang pinggiran trotoar. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Padanganku mulai menghilang. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara jeritan ibu itu histeris. Aku memejamkan mata berharap kali ini waktu yang tepat.

.

* * *

.

Sosok gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang kini tengah menatap batu nisan bertulisan nama Kazune Kujyou dengan ukiran yang halus. Ia mengelus batu nisan itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, walau dalam tangis yang menyedihkan. Diusapnya batu nisan itu. Berharap bisa menyalurkan kerinduan pada sosok yang sudah terkubur dalam tanah yang tepat berada di bawah batu nisan itu.

"Mimpimu terwujud Kazu-_nii_. Kuharap kau bahagia disana bersama Karin-_nee_," bisiknya.

* * *

**Omake~ :**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dengan senyum tipis. Kuarahkan tanganku untuk mendekap Karin dalam pelukanku. Karin mendekapku dengan erat. Ia mengecup pipiku sesaat. Iris berwarna _emerald _itu menatapku dengan guratan wajah senang.

"Pelangi itu kini berwarna lagi bukan Kazune?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kau benar Karin. Kini, pelangi berwarna lagi padaku karena ada kau," jawabku.

Karin mengeratkan dekapannya padaku. Ia membelai surai _blonde_ku dengan lembut. Segera di kecupnya pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Segera ia menarikku. Aku segera berdiri dan mengikuti kemana ia menarikku. Kami berdiri di atas pelangi. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. Segera kudekap tubuhnya dan menari di atas pelangi.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Sorry, this fic is very bad! I'm so sorry!**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


End file.
